Express the percent as a decimal. $99.6\%$
Explanation: $99.6$ percent = $99.6$ per cent = $99.6$ per hundred $99.6\% = \dfrac{99.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{99.6\%} = 0.996$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.